


Etc.

by Sampai66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Smut, bi lance, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: This is a series of pure smut drabbles with a little bit of fluff sprinkled in.  Extra scenes that are mentioned in @perfchanthat mullet, etc.fic.  So please go read hers first and then head on over to this series for some extra smutty content.  There will be at least 5 pieces in this series.Stay thirsty my friends 😈😈





	Etc.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [that mullet, etc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194063) by [perfchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan). 

Lance’s grip on the stone wall in front of him is bruising. His knuckles are white from the strain of holding himself up as Keith pounds into him from behind. Letting out little growls as his cock sinks deeper and deeper into Lance’s ass.

To say this turn of events was surprising... 

would be a lie. 

Keith and Lance were assigned to watch the sacred Magownian Blorr Temple from the rebels who roamed the outskirts of the capital. 

But there were no rebels, and after exploring the temple, Keith could see the exact moment Lance got bored. His shoulders drooped and he stared up at the ceiling, releasing a sigh of frustration.

Lance then proceeded to plop down on the floor right where he stood. Keith snorted at Lance’s ridiculousness and made his way over to sit next to him.

“Lance..”

“Hummf.” Lance sent a huff thru his nose and crossed his arms. He looked like a pouting child.

Keith found it adorable, so he poked Lance in the cheek. Lance squeaked out a noise of annoyance and poked Keith back.

Poke.

_Poke._

Poke. 

_POKE._

Keith was grinning and so was Lance. 

After about five minutes of non stop poking, Lance had crawled into Keith’s lap, had his fingers running through Keith’s hair and his lips on Keith’s neck. Sucking and bruising at the sweet spot of skin right behind Keith’s ear. 

It was really quite simple. After the first few times they messed around with each other, Lance had figured out exactly where to touch to rile Keith up. 

And BINGO, Lance was full of dick in no time. 

Keith’s thrusting came to a slow and Lance let out a whine of protest. 

“What gives dude.” He pants between his heavy breaths. 

Keith doesn’t answer. Instead, he snakes his left hand under Lance’s chin and wraps his hand against his throat. He pulls Lance towards his body, Lance’s back pressing against Keith’s chest and picks Lance’s right leg up and to the side. 

The slight pressure on Lance’s throat makes his cock leak even more than before and he lets out a shuddering gasp. Eyes fluttering shut. 

_That’s new._

Keith resumes his thrusting, slow and tantalizing. 

_ _“Ah-h-Ke-Keith...come on.” Lance groans.. “Faster.”_ _

_ _Keith chuckles into the shell of Lance’s ear, ”You sure you can take it?”_ _

_ _“Damnit Keith!” Lance hiccups and shots a glare over his shoulder._ _

_ _Keith smirks and picks up the pace, rolling his hips and snapping into the meat of Lance’s ass._ _

The _slap slap slap_ of their fucking echoing through out the high ceilinged hall they are in. 

Keith’s left arm is tucked under Lance’s armpit, his hand still wrapped gently around Lance’s throat. Lance’s right leg still held up and to the side, better leverage for Keith to hit _just_ the right spot inside Lance. 

_ _ _ _Keith’s hips piston into Lance so fast that he physically starts to lift Lance off the ground. Lance’s toes skim the hard stone surface and his resulting moan will forever be etched into Keith’s memories. Tucking the wonderful sound away for future use. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lance comes right then and there, dick untouched but spurting white all over the wall in front of them. His walls flutter around Keith’s cock and Keith’s hips stutter in their movement. He comes a moment later, spilling into the condom. Panting into the side of Lance’s neck and pressing his lips firmly to Lance’s pulse point._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He slowly lowers Lance back to the ground and glances at his leg. A dark purple hand print forming on his skin._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Shit..sorry about that.” Keith reaches down and massages Lance’s thigh._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lance lets out a hiss of pain but allows Keith to continue. After a few moments, Keith drops a kiss to Lance’s shoulder and pulls away. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lance stretches his arms above his head and bends down at the waist, touching his toes for a few moments. He rises back up and twists from side to side, hearing that satisfying crack between his bones. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Glancing towards the side of the hall, there in the holy alcove of the temple, is Keith, all curled up and snoring lightly. He didn’t even bother getting dressed. _ _ _ _

Lance lets out a loud snort. Who could have thought that _Keith Kogane, the Unchecked Flame of Voltron (™), can’t go without his post coital nap no matter where they are._


End file.
